Desperate Measures
by Miss Thorne
Summary: A bored, unhinged Harry is never a good thing.. Rated M for language. Human!Fawkes


**A/N: Okay, so I got bored and I was listening to Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench. It's an AMAZING SONG.**

 **And so this unearthed.**

 **A slightly unhinged!Harry, massive music competition, and you have chaos. And this is after their names came out of the Goblet, mmkay? I kind of got pissed at the part where Rowling had Harry's name come out and NOTHING HAPPENED TO HIM BECAUSE HE'S _UNDERAGE._ Therefore, his magic is slightly wonky, and it's.. kind of unstable. _-evil cackle-_**

 ***cough***

 **I didn't do anything I swear!**

 **Only that Voldemort will.. blow up three months after his rebirth because of Harry's magic. Not to mention, with the ritual he does, all of his Horcruxes basically get devoured by Harry's magic. Which can somehow do that.**

 **I'm weird like that.**

 **Cedric.. will still die.**

 **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY BUT IT'S ALL IN MY PLANS! DON'T KILL MEEE!**

 **-runs away-**

 **Ooops! Forgot this! -puts up sign that reads:-**

 **DISCLAIMER: I kind of wish I owned Harry Potter (sirius and fred wouldn't have died) but I don't. So therefore J.K. Rowling owns it.. (I wonder if Rowling planned her name like that.. Get it? J.K. Rowling? J.K.? No? Nevermind... e-e)**

It was after All Hallows' Eve, and the grounds were covered with snow. Admittedly, it was a slight misting over the ground. To the entire schools' shock, winter had come early. It was a strange mystery to solve. It was just after the champions' names came out, and a figure with a mess of black hair slouched into the Great Hall with something large in his hands.

As he entered, people froze as they saw a massive box, with a relatively small person behind it carrying the thing. Who was the one carrying it?

Well, it was one fourteen year old Harry Potter.

Bright, jewel-like emerald eyes widened in surprise before he let out a shaky giggle.

"Hi!" the relatively small fourteen year old boy received a few 'awwws' as he blinked owlishly at them. Up on the stadium, a few female professors had to restrain themselves from tackling the adorable boy. Slung around his neck, and thus wrapped around his mouth and nose as well, was a rather long and badly knitted green and gold scarf. On his head was a little beanie designed in the same way.

A rather cheerful grin sprouted on his face as he walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. He was stumbling slightly, and tripping ever so often as he struggled to look around his rather large box. Eventually, the Potter heir set it gently down on the raised dais up to the staff table, which had actually been pushed back against the wall on the right side so the rest of the area could be used as a kind of stage.

A kind of insane giggle escaped the rather Slytherin Gryffindor, his bright emerald eyes sparkling like jewels as they were cast over the Great Hall.

"Great!" he cheered quietly to himself. "Everyone's here. Even the International candidates!"

It was true, Harry Potter had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament, but it made his magic go wacko since he was underage. Not to mention it was also kind of unstable. Thus Harry was slightly.. unhinged. After he set up his piano/drum/guitar/microphone thing, he studied the instrument proudly. It was mainly an electric piano, but it was modified. With magic.

On the right side, and hanging down from a sheet of metal, was a mass of square-ish rather rubbery buttons, and they each had a different function for a drum set. Right below it was a metal claw-like hand, and its purpose was kind of obvious. On the other side was another metal sheet and claw-like hand, but it had six strings. There were three microphones coming out of a kind of stand thing and Harry had charmed them so he could use all three at the same time.

To be honest, Harry couldn't wait.

A wide grin, if not slightly more unhinged than the first one, spread across the young man's face and he whirled around. His emerald eyes sparkled adorably as he hopped over to the center of the higher dais. A bright laugh escaped him, catching the entire attention of the entire great hall.

"WELCOME!" he crowed, looking incredibly proud of himself while at the same time, a lot of people were tugged into the Great Hall. The massive grin on his face became slightly mischievous. The Durmstrang lot looked a bit bored, while the French girls cooed at the tiny guy on the stage-thing-whatever it was. Hogwarts was slightly unnerved. This did not happen on a regular basis.

The teachers looked rather tired, but they were smug as well. They had argued long and well with the Headmasters of each school as well as the ministry officials to allow this into the school.

Harry pointed his wand at his throat enthusiastically, green and gold scarf tangling around his legs. "Okay, let me get this straight, 'kay?" a slight giggle escaped him. "WE- EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM- ARE HAVING A MUSIC COMPETITION!" He smiled brightly, practically lighting up the room with its brightness. "This means EVERYONE. Even the STAFF MEMBERS!" Okay, now he was looking a bit maniacal.

"People are allowed to make their own songs, as well as sing songs already out there. As long as the amount of songs doesn't exceed ten, we're going to be GREAT! The competition will last all year long, and EVERYONE has got to understand the lyrics, or they're going to be horribly confused!" Harry's eyes were still sparkling enthusiastically.

"You can make bands or go solo, have a duet, and you can use any instrument! Except for mine!" He adapted a serious expression. "No one is to touch my baby. I made that thing from SCRATCH. I recently got it to work around magic, so only I can use it!" He immediately switched back to bright enthusiasm.

"For example, I will start tonight! And I will use up three of my songs!" For a moment, Harry looked mortified, an embarrassed blush creeping up on his face. "'Cos honestly, I only have three prepared."

A round of giggles started up faintly in the background, and the young Potter flushed again.

A huff of irritation escaped him, and Harry bounced over to his machine.

"Let's get this started!" It was like he had an immediate mood switch. He was back to his extreme enthusiasm.

Everything went dark in the room, causing extreme confusion.


End file.
